Dividers for organizing sheets of paper or display elements can include tabs that extend beyond the perimeter of the paper. The tabs may include label indicia thereon to identify the divided section of the sheets of paper or display elements. Known tabs may be formed out of generally clear or transparent material and formed into pockets to insert a label having indicia thereon. Other known dividers have tabs made of clear or transparent material that include labels that may be attached by a pressure sensitive adhesive directly to the tab.
Dividers are often utilized in binders such as three ring binders or spiral binders and other types of folders or media assemblies. The dividers separate and visually label various sections of the sheets of paper or display elements to permit prompt access to any one of these sections.
However, the known divider systems have inherent deficiencies as there may be a limited available location for the dividers. Further, different dividers may be needed for differently sized three ring binders, spiral note books, papers, and the like. Therefore, there is a need for increased adjustability and versatility associated with dividers to allow for greater customization and user satisfaction. There is also a need for an improved divider system that increases the usability of tabbed dividers.